09 January 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-01-09 ; Comments *The 'Cheap Day Return to Groningen' show. A road trip recording as John and his crew head off to the Netherlands for the Eurosonic Festival. *A ninety minute recording of a two hour broadcast is available. The tracks not included on the available recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. *''"I have to listen, as I'm sure we all do, to a prodigious amount of music, so you have to...unfortunately, it shouldn't be this way, but you have to get used to assessing things really very quickly indeed. The thing is, as you will all have noticed, is that the technology enables almost anybody to be competent but uninspired, so you get an awful lot of stuff which is beautifully done but pointless, really, and dull. I'd sooner go back to days when you got stuff that was genuinely mad made by people who were quite clearly unbalanced. I used to get tapes from a man who used to sing along with Cliff Richard records. I thought he was fantastic and I wanted to put him on the radio, but they wouldn't let me do it."'' Sessions * No sessions as such but the show includes Melys recorded live on 2001-01-05 at Vera For Eurosonic 2001 in Groningen. Tracklisting *Nile - Barra Edinazza (CD: Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka) Relapse Records @''' *Drugs - Hot Dog (White Label/Demo) '''@ *'File 1' cuts in *Feverdream - Minimal (CD: Transformed Dreams Sampler) Transformed Dreams *Jimmy Velvit - We Belong Together (CD: Rare Sixties) Home Cooking @''' *Scotty McKay Quintet - The Train Kept A Rollin' (CD: Rare Sixties) Home Cooking '''@ *Sharon Shannon & Jackson Browne - A Man Of Constant Sorrow (CD: The Diamond Mountain Sessions) Koch *Miles - Sonic 3000 (CD: Eurosonic Sampler ) Euroradio *Isar 12 - Virenque (7": Virenque EP) Motorway Records *Zea - Kinship Is Like Glue (CD: Transformed Dreams Sampler) Transformed Dreams *Mickey 3D - La France A Peur (CD: Eurosonic Sampler ) Euroradio :: (Interview with Melys) *Melys - Live At Vera For Eurosonic 2001 In Groningen #Tiny Bombs #Dwi'N Gweld Yr Haul #Lullaby #Baby Tornado #You Should Have Been There #Sumimasen #Un Darllenwr Lwcus #Disco Pig *Roy Orbison - Running Scared (Sony Records) *Zoppo - Cut No Ice (CD: Eurosonic Sampler ) Euroradio *Persil - Snakes & Ladders (White Label) *Bauer - Western Trail (CD: Can't Stop Singing) Partners In Crime *Laub - Grau. Unter Anderen Bedingungen Als Liebe (CD: Unter Anderen Bedingungen Als Liebe) Kitty Yo @''' *'''File 1 cuts out 39s into above track *Seedling - William Tell Me (CD: Transformed Dreams Sampler) Transformed Dreams) § *Seedling - Worlds End (CD: Transformed Dreams Sampler) Transformed Dreams § *Merry Pierce - Davy Jones' Letter (LP: Beach, Blanket, Bingo) Jonagold Records § *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 2001-01-09 (incomplete) *2) 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE602 ;Length *1) 01:33:34 *2) 1:32:11 (8:49-32:01) (to 14:10, from 25:39 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his databases for help in updating this tracklisting. *2) Created from LE602 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 2001 Lee Tape 602 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector